Avengers and Mutants
by The True Fan-Fiction-Fanatic
Summary: With the outing of the Avengers more and more people with special abilities start popping up, calling themselves mutants. They want to be accepted just as much as billionaires in iron suits, a few are chosen to join their ranks. But what happens when the good Captain's relationship with one such mutant turns from platonic to romantic? *Bad summary, please read...
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Hi everyone... I'm back, with a new story, one that I actually plan to finish this time. I know I have a lot of stories I've left unfinished but at the moment I just can't go back to them. My muses have left and this is my attempt to get back into the flow of things.

You guys might be wondering why I'm having trouble writing... In April my aunt's cancer took a turn for the worst and the doctors gave her no more than two weeks... She died in half a week on April 15th.

My mom has been taking it really hard and she has every right to, my aunt is the first one of her siblings to pass and she has been with her every day for the past three years. It's hard for her to not have her big sister with her anymore.

I've been trying to stay strong for her but it's really hard because I never actually get the chance to grieve when I do that. So please just bear with me and give me your honest feedback.

Thank you for your patience.

1963

"Raven," Erik called from the bedroom as she finished brushing her teeth in their adjoining bathroom. She left the room and stood in the doorway.

"Yes?" Her voice wavered a bit and she prayed in her head that he wouldn't be able to hear it. She walked over to the dresser and removed her bathrobe, placing it on the rack beside the bedside table.

"Why are you hiding from me?" His voice was soft but that didn't stop her flinch, she could almost feel the steel in his voice and she didn't like it one bit. Slowly she turned on her heel but kept her gaze down refusing to look at him.

"I'm not hiding, I'm not hiding anything." She hoped he couldn't hear her breathing as hard as she was, or hear how her heart was racing. The bed creaked slightly letting her know that he was moving. A calloused hand grabbed hold of her jaw, dragging her face to him.

"You're hiding, if you weren't you would not be wearing this human guise... Take it off right now." He nearly snarled at her in his anger and she couldn't help the way she sobbed slightly. He let up on his grip, minutely.

'If I do that, he'll find out...' Raven thought. Slowly she started to shake her head.

A hand came down on her naked hip and gripped hard, almost causing her to cry out from the pain of it, but she held back her tears and pain as best she could. "Don't make me say it again." He pronounced each word slowly, taking his time and drawing it out, leaving the threat there and plain to hear.

Raven slowly did as she was told, allowing the heated sensation on her scale like skin transforming back to its natural blue sheen, her hair once again abandoning the blonde shade she favored and taking on its fiery color. They remained quiet as Erik slowly looked over her body, stopping his gaze on her stomach.

She could have just changed her own composition to the point where it looked like her stomach was still flat but she was sure Erik would know the difference and she didn't bother hiding it. For months she had been attempting to hide her pregnancy not knowing how Erik would take it, they had only just left Charles and the others and were starting out on their own. It was too soon for something like this to happen, but this was happing nonetheless.

It had been five minutes and Erik didn't say anything, he even moved away from her a bit, just moving his gaze from her stomach to her face, his placid mask in place. Raven couldn't take it any longer. "Erik," she called but he didn't bother answering, just looking up from her stomach to her face, "say something. Please." She begged.

It was another five minutes before he said anything.

"How long have you known?" Raven resisted the urge to remain tightlipped and answered.

"Two months, but I'm three months along."

"You hid this from me for three months?" Erik's voice once again revealed nothing, it remained soft and so quiet you could hardly hear what he was saying.

"I only just started hiding it; I started to get bigger this month... I didn't know how you would react." Raven resisted the urge to cry though you could tell she wasn't far from it, the emotion rushing through her proving to be hard to control.

Erik didn't say anything for a while before he moved over to the bar in the corner of the room, across from the bathroom. Pouring himself a large amount of whiskey he sat on the edge of the bed, taking a sip before asking his question. "Who's the father, Raven?"

Raven stood there with her mouth wide open, why would he ask her that. Then she remembered he had seen her and Hank when they were making out in the CIA headquarters, he was asking if it went further than that. Raven almost told him the truth, but that would be signing her own death warrant, instead she just went with what she was sure he would want to hear. Hoping her face would stay slightly offended.

"You are." He didn't reply, unless gulping down the rest of his whiskey in a single swallow counts. He hissed as it went down and went to refill his glass, taking his seat once again. He stayed silent but after a while he motioned for Raven to come and stand before him.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean for this to happen." She went to apologize but he just downed his drink and grabbed her hands pulling her closer to him.

"It was bound to happen sooner or later, it just happened sooner than expected." He then surprised her by smirking, "we're making the world a better place, and this child is going to be the future of mutant kind, the next step in our evolution." He even leaned down and kissed her bump a slight kick meeting his lips.

Mystique smirked a little with him and corrected him, "Actually according to the doctor that would be children. I'm having twins." His mouth dropped open in a strange but no less sexy half smile/smirk shocked expression before he grinned.

"Even better..." He cleared his throat and sucked bottom lip into his mouth, "how about we celebrate right now." His smirk turned wicked and he pulled her down into his lap devouring her lips in a strong kiss, a moan falling from her mouth.

That's it...

Did you enjoy it?

Please let me know...

I know this is really X-Men heavy right now and I put it in the Avengers section, but I really want the focus to be on the Avengers even though it has X-Men characters just because. The next couple chapters will bring in the Captain and everyone else.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Hello, thank you so much to everyone that gave me feedback or even paid a little bit of love to my story, you don't know how much I appreciated that. A lot of things have been going on, I started my freshman year of college and I'm about to drop out of my freshman year of college because I can't afford this shit. So I have a lot on my mind, I don't know how I'm going to get through this but everything always works itself out in the end, or at least that's the lie I keep telling myself. Anyway I've taken enough of your time. This is a pretty long chapter and I'm getting to work writing the next one as soon as I'm done with this because I feel like I'm on a roll. Anyway that is all. Peace Love and Drugs...

I struggled to breathe as we sped out of the vicinity like bats out of hell, Piotr behind the wheel, looking at the rear view mirror to make sure we weren't being followed, Kurt trying to talk me down from the back seat but it was doing little to calm me. All I could see was all the blood, the pained expression on her face, her body shifting back and forth between different people. I gasped and a hand went up to my throat, I really couldn't breathe, looking down at my bloodstained clothes wasn't helping much either.

"Charlotte… You have to calm down, okay? Just keep calm; I won't let anyone hurt you… I promise." Piotr placed a hand on the back of my head, the cool metallic feel of it grounding me. His earnest and truthful expression helping to calm me. "Now take deep breaths, just focus on me, okay?" It took a little while but I managed and soon there was nothing to be heard in the car but Kurt praying in German.

"…He killed her," I gasped out between sobs and Piotr bit his bottom lip, running a hand over my back in an attempt to calm me, I could tell he was fighting against his own tears. "What are we going to do?" He looked over at me and sighed shaking his head before putting his eyes back on the road.

"I don't know, Charlie…"

"He's going to kill us too…" Piotr's hands tightened on the steering wheel and he grits his teeth.

"I'm not going to let that happen. I'll think of something, just keep calm…"

It was quiet for a while before he said anything else, "I know where we can go, and I think we'll be safe there."

"… Where are we going?" Kurt asked from the back seat and I nodded in agreement.

"Westchester, I remember mom saying that if we ever had a problem and had to get out that we should go see her brother Charles Xavier. He has a school there, I'm sure he'd take us in, and we'll be safe there." He pressed down a little harder on the gas when we passed a sign for Westchester, "we just have to get there before he gets to us."

We were stuck in traffic for the eighth time this entire trip, we'd been driving nonstop since we left the house, stopping for nothing but gas and bathroom breaks. Piotr was asleep in the back, having driven through the night and only stopping to get some rest after Kurt and I had begged him. Kurt was behind the wheel and easing his way through the crowded city streets. I was still a little shaken, my hands finally clean of the blood that had stained them, but my clothes and the underside of my claws was another story entirely.

"Everything's going to be fine, Charlotte. Piotr knows what he's doing. He won't let anything happen to us, he'd die first." Kurt's voice startled me but I nodded when he was done talking.

"I know that's what I'm afraid of. I don't want him to die." Kurt looked like he was trying to come up with something to ease my mind but I tuned out of the conversation, choosing instead to look out the window, and let my thoughts wander, to anything but the events of the past two days. They were too painful to deal with at the moment.

Kurt shook his head and steered the car over so that we could make a right turn, but just before he could signal something slammed into us from the passenger side and spun us out into oncoming traffic, and right into a guy on a motorcycle.

The inside of the car was complete chaos, Kurt was in a semi transparent state as he attempted to jump from the car but he couldn't concentrate enough to get out, his body almost entirely made of smoke. Piotr was now awake, his entire body metallic as he attempted to find his bearings in the violently rotating car. I however was in shock, my right leg pinned between the seat and the dented in door, the metal cutting deep into my skin, and I could feel the hot blood seeping from my wounds. Finally the car stopped tumbling down the street and I hit my head on the door, passing out.

When I came to all I could hear was an irritating buzzing in my ears, my head swimming as I attempted to make sense of what I was seeing. I could feel myself being carried, hear someone far away screaming for help as I was shaken, I couldn't smell anything but gas and my own blood, I could taste it in my mouth too. I had probably bit myself sometime during the crash. There was a pair of strong arms holding me and from the familiar feel I could tell it was Piotr, but there was a pair of crystal blue eyes staring down at me that I didn't recognize but at the moment I was too weak to care. Before I could see or hear anything else, or even locate Kurt I passed out again.

The next time I woke it was a gradual process. First I could hear the beeping of machines and soft voices in what I assumed was the next room, then I could feel a pair of soft sheets against my skin, the sterile smell of what I assumed was a hospital, though it was extremely quiet, forcing me to sneeze. All talking halted and I could hear them coming closer, the familiar smell of Kurt and Piotr along with some random smells I didn't recognize entering my nose. Next I moved my fingers, and toes, shifting my bones around to see how they felt, but something was off. I quickly forced my eyes open, letting out a hiss at the bright lights that met my eyes. Quickly it was dimmed and I could open them again.

I attempted to sit up only to have someone attempt to place a hand on me to hold me down, a warning growl left my mouth and the hand immediately pulled back. Quickly despite the pain I was in I pushed myself up and glared. "Where am I?" I asked with a rough voice, most likely from disuse. My body contorting with a languid stretch when no answer was forthcoming, my mouth opened with a large yawn wide enough to show off the fangs in my mouth but I had no doubt they knew we weren't human by now. My twin was made of metal and my younger brother was blue, there was no way that could be considered normal. There was no reason to pretend otherwise.

"What the hell is this place?" I asked, looking around the mostly plain room, stopping at each piece of medical equipment inside, my eyes attempting to map out the room. It seemed like a hospital, carrying the same sterile smell I had come to expect from them, but the general sense of organized chaos wasn't there, it was too quiet, the cacophony of noise that was to be expected absent. "What am I doing here?"

"You and Kurt were injured in the crash, he brought us here." Piotr pointed to the guy standing closest to me, no doubt the one that had attempted to touch me earlier. He looked like he was the poster boy for Boy Scouts of America, the perfectly combed blond hair and bright blue eyes startling for someone as old as him. He dressed like his mother or rather his grandmother picked out his clothes but he had to be at least in his mid twenties. It was a little unsettling. I looked back at Piotr and growled he was purposefully dodging my question.

"Where the hell is here?" I snapped at him and immediately wanted to apologize but I couldn't, the brave face I was putting on would not allow for it. I couldn't afford to show weakness, especially around these people I didn't know.

"You're in the Avengers Tower," the Boy Scout answered and I looked at him again, this time his appearance seeming familiar. The other unknowns jogging the memory I had of watching them on the television, they were the Avengers. Filing that information away for another time I was quick to note that the Boy Scout, Captain America, I corrected was the man we had run into on the motorcycle. He mustn't have been injured too severely if the bandage on his forearm was any indication. However, I ignored him in favor of assessing Kurt and Piotr. Piotr, now human was completely uninjured, Kurt sporting a few scrapes and a bruise or two, the worst looking like it might need to be stitched, nothing too serious however.

Shaking my head to clear any errant thoughts, brought a minor pain to the back of my head, but I ignored it as I threw my legs over the side of the bed. Stumbling as I attempted to stand to my feet, my arms going out to recover my balance, my eyes narrowing on the blue cast covering the majority of my right leg. "What the hell is this? Why is it on my leg?" A couple people stepped closer to help me back onto the bed but a quick growl and a flash of fangs had everyone but Piotr retreating. His hands on my hips as he picked me up and put me back on the bed, a quick glance at where his hands were showed that I was only in my bra and spandex shorts. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Dr. Banner insisted your leg was severely broken and a cast was necessary, it was bleeding pretty badly too." I raised an eyebrow at him in question, and he pointed to the man in a lab coat standing at the edge of the room.

"Would you mind taking this fucking thing off of me or do I have to do it myself?" I questioned with a tilt of my head and he cleared his throat before adjusting his glasses and taking a few steps closer to me.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, your injuries were pretty extensive. You managed to break your leg in two places and sever a couple veins. You have a broken rib and another was bruised. You shouldn't be leaving anytime soon. I had to sedate you to go in and close the veins."

"How long was I out?"

"Two days," Piotr answered before Dr. Banner could say anything else. I could feel myself beginning to panic before I met his eyes. The urgency reflected there. "We were waiting on you to wake up before we started out again."

"We need to leave as soon as possible." I nodded and began looking around but I couldn't find my clothes. "Where are my clothes?" No one answered. "Where the hell are my clothes?" I asked again and this time the Captain addressed the only other female in the room.

"Natasha, would you mind loaning her some clothes?" The redhead said nothing before walking out, the other blond following her out.

"Piotr," he looked down at me and released his hands from my waist. "Go and make sure Kurt's ready to go." He looked like he wanted to argue but a glare shut him up and he moved to check on our younger brother. "Doctor, you still haven't answered my question. Are you going to remove this monstrosity or must I do it myself?"

"I can't." He replied with a shake of his head and I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Fine." I didn't waste another moment before lifting the middle finger of my right hand and extending my claw, enjoying the shocked looks on their faces but a little confused that they were that shocked. They had gone up against an alien army, and they get shocked watching someone lengthen their nails? I jabbed it into the bottom of the cast with a bit more force than necessary and slowly pulled it back up towards my thigh, slicing through like butter.

"Can you please not do that? Your leg isn't going to heal if you do that." I met his eyes and continued dragging my claw through the material pulling it off once I was done and smirking at him. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Come check me out Doctor." I motioned to my leg and he gave another sigh before giving me an odd look and running a hand over where the breaks were. Applying a bit of pressure he looked at me and I only gazed back with a placid expression, his brows furrowed in concentration. He stepped back and looked between my face and my leg with an amazed expression.

"JARVIS?" He called out and I raised an eyebrow as a voice came from out of nowhere, answering his call.

 _"Yes, Dr. Banner? How may I be of assistance?"_ A posh English accent replied and I was immediately looking around for where that had come from.

"Can you run a full body scan on Ms. Lehnsherr please?" I was shocked when he said my name, who told him what my name was? I looked at Piotr, only for him to shake his head, he didn't tell him that, so how did he know?

Moments later the voice hummed his reply. _"She appears to be in perfect health, though there seems to be a bruised rib she is recovering from, I can tell it is healing exponentially even as we speak. Her mutation is speeding the process along quite fast."_ A screen popped up along the side of Dr. Banner's face and his gaze was drawn to it, leaving me alone for the time being. Another man immediately sidled up to him and began studying the readouts as well, a look of complete fascination on both of their faces, one glance and I recognized him as Tony Stark. The Captain and I the only ones left on this side of the room not immersed in the information this JARVIS character coughed up.

The Captain cleared his throat in an attempt to gain my attention and I lifted a brow in his direction, a faint blush covering his cheeks. "What did JARVIS mean when he said 'mutation'? Are you one of those mutants I've been hearing so much about?" Oh, that's right, he was only just recently introduced to this century so he has no idea what a mutant is.

"First of all who is JARVIS? How did he scan my body like that?" I scooted over to the edge of the bed before hopping off, this time not falling though he did hold his arms out to catch me just in case, a rich red blush taking over his face when I took a step back and sent him a questioning look. He rubbed the back of his neck and shuffled his feet in embarrassment.

"I'm probably the worst person to ask about that, I've been living here for a year and a half and I still don't fully understand. I think he's basically Tony's robot butler, he knows everything and is the central core of the house. At least that's how they explained it to me. Just ask him anything and he can give you the answer." He shrugged and I shot him a disbelieving look.

"JARVIS?" I called and was mildly surprised when the voice responded.

"Yes, Ms. Lehnsherr? Or would you prefer Charlotte?" I resisted the urge to question further what he was and went ahead with my plan.

"You can call me whatever, you want as long as you give me directions from here to Westchester, New York." Just as JARVIS went off rattling the directions Natasha returned with a pair of black cargo pants and a navy blue tank top, I thanked her and quickly dressed; shoving my feet into the pair of boots I had been wearing the day before. When he finished with the directions I thanked him and turned to look at my brothers. "Let's go…" We were halfway out the door before anyone noticed which was odd considering who we were with.

"Wait!" The Captain interrupted drawing the attention of everyone in the room and stopping me in my tracks.

"Yes, Captain America? Is there something you need?" He just gave me a blank look and I thought for a moment before realizing what he must have been expecting. "Oh, right, thank you for all your help I deeply appreciate it and will pay you back at the earliest convenience, thank you and have a nice life." I smiled at him and he blushed at my use of his title, "now if you would excuse us, we're in a bit of hurry." I turned to walk out the door again only to be stopped again.

"How are you plan on getting anywhere with a totaled car?" Tony Stark asked, looking over at me with something akin to wonder in his eyes, no doubt from studying the readouts JARVIS had conjured up. I almost didn't catch what he had said.

"I was unaware the car was totaled." I looked back at my brothers and they just shrugged, "when did you plan on telling me this? How did you expect us to get to Westchester with a totaled car?" My voice rose with my irritation, a slight English accent rising with it.

"I was waiting for you to wake up so that we could rent one, though we'd have to use the credit." I started pacing back and forth and breathing hard at what Piotr just told me. I was still a bit unstable from the events of the past two days, combining that with the accident and the shock I had just suffered and I was well on my way to a full blown panic attack, but I had to keep calm.

"If we use the credit cards, he'll find us! He'll know exactly where we went, no one will be safe!" I threw my hands up in the air, pressing them to the sides of my face in an attempt to ground myself. "He's going to kill us…" I whispered and I could only gasp as the reality came crashing down on me. We were going to die.

"Charlie, I'm not going to let that happen. Okay?" Piotr tried to touch me but I moved out of his reach slapping his hands away.

"Don't touch me, I need to think, you're clearly incapable of making smart decisions at the moment." I snarled out at him. I could feel myself hyperventilating and try as I might I couldn't get it to stop.

"Is she gonna be okay?" The thin blond asked from where he stood watching me go batshit crazy. I had no idea who he was asking but I could hear JARVIS reply.

 _"It appears Ms. Lehnsherr is going through an anxiety attack. From the scans I took earlier you can see that she has suffered a major trauma. It should pass as soon as she calms herself."_ I looked up and I could see all eyes were on me, the majority of them concerned and the rest (Natasha's) completely blank. Then I remembered I was around strangers, I couldn't allow myself to seem weak or damaged in front of them.

Gathering up all the strength and poise I had inherited from my parents, I forced my breathing to slow taking a few deep breaths before standing up straight. I slowly ran a hand down my face and when I pulled it away I forced a serene expression in its place. "I'm fine, I'm fine…" Everyone looked extremely dubious but I just ignored it.

"It's time to go boys. We've tarried long enough. We have little time to waste." I had forgone all pretenses of maintaining an American accent, like my father had wanted, and stuck with the English ingrained from my Childhood schooling in England. Pushing my burgundy bangs out of my eyes I straightened my back and began to walk out only for my path to be blocked with Dr. Banner standing in the midst of it. "Excuse me Doctor but you're in my way."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that, though you may be healed I still have to give you a physical and make sure you are completely healed before I let you leave." The Doctor was now flanked by the two assassins, with Tony Stark and Captain America standing in front of him.

"You heard the computer, he said I was fine. Now if you don't get out of my way I will be forced to move you, and I don't think you'll like that very much. I can be extremely persuasive…" I gave them an exceptionally sugary smile and used my nicest voice possible. "Now, Captain, if you don't mind I would appreciate your team moving out of my way. If it doesn't happen soon your lives will be forfeit." I think I heard a snort from Stark and my eyes cut to him, the venomous look in them shocking him.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that ma'am." His voice was forceful and it nearly caught me by surprise until I realized who I was dealing with. There was no way he'd just back down.

Meeting Piotr's eyes I saw him nod slightly before his skin was washed over with silver, a metallic groan filling the room as his hands balled into fists. A quick glance at Kurt shows him slightly crouched and standing on the balls of his feet. Both ready for the coming confrontation. I once again meet the eyes of our captors and smirk slightly. "So be it." Then all hell breaks loose.


End file.
